1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a task executing method and a task setting method and, more particularly, to a task executing method and a task setting method adapted for a screen saver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As technology advances and develops, various electronic devices including personal computer, notebook, flat computer, mobile phone, personal digital assistant and so on are getting more and more popular. When using the aforesaid electronic devices, lots of tasks are usually executed at the same time. Once the system load gets too huge, some tasks will lag and the temperature of the electronic device will increase. For example, if a user uses the aforesaid electronic devices to play a video while downloading files, synchronizing data, scanning virus and so on, the video will lag so that the user will be persecuted.
In general, the aforesaid electronic devices are always equipped with a screen saver. When an input device (e.g. keyboard, mouse, touch panel, etc.) is idle for a span of time, the screen saver will start to display a screen saver image in the screen, so as to reduce power consumption. If the tasks of downloading files, synchronizing data, scanning virus and so on can be executed while the screen saver image starts, the system load can be reduced effectively while the user is using the electronic devices accordingly.